wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.4.3 (undocumented changes)
World * The first parts for Stormwind Harbor are showing up, you can find the Harbor entrance at the northern canal wall between the Park and Cathedral districts in Stormwind. and various construction worker NPCs have been added to Stormwind for the Harbor. You can witness the new npcs two of which can open a chat dialog box explaining whats going on and the new construction zone between The Northern area of The Park and Cathedral Square.http://www.worldofraids.com/gallery/showimage.php?i=188 * Tauren Chieftains Band (L70ETC) now play a Live Show within the World's End Tavern. Not sure what the time difference is for every show but its always at the top of the hour as usual. * Phase Wyrms from Bash'ir Landing in Blade's Edge Mountains had their numbers in the area greatly decreased and respawn rate seems to be longer. While there used to be a Phase Wyrm for every Smuggled Mana Cell and a few patrols, now only the patrols are there. Making this a less desirable area for farming Motes of Mana. General * Landro Longshot in Booty Bay suggests that the next TCG expansion is titled "Drums of War"; this TCG expansion will include 3 new loot cards: Bear Mount, Party Grenade, Taunt Flag. * All non-combat pets have had their levels changed. Depending on the level of the area they can be obtained, their level may vary from 1 to 70. Pets from Stormwind and Orgrimmar orphanage quests are level 1, and pets from Shattrath are level 20. are level 55. High level pets from instances and Quartermasters are level 70.http://www.worldofraids.com/forums/showthread.php?p=65599#post65599 * Players new to the game have better access to the tutorial system. A pop-up frame will hint them to it. * Haris Pilton now sells the following items: (1200 gold), (3000 gold), (2400 gold), (2000 gold) and (600 gold). She is also no longer part of the Lower City faction. * The Brewfest and Hallow's End holidays were tested on the PTR, and both have received some changes. Some of the changes include a and that Horde players will be able to get during Brewfest, while the and the will only be available to Alliance players this year. A new boss, Coren Direbrew will be located in Blackrock Depths during the event. will be a gift during Winter Veil.http://www.wowhead.com/?item=37710 * A new mini-pet, , can now be redeemed by people who attended the Worldwide Invitational 2008 in Paris. * New loot available from the World of Warcraft Trading Card Game has been added. Druid * Interacting with most items which use geartool for the cursor while shapeshifted, cancels your form as usual but now also cancels the action in progress. This affects: ** Most quest items ** Chests ** Crates (food etc) ** Barrels (water, milk, etc) PvP * Epic gems are now available for arena points: , , , , , . These versions are not Unique-Equipped. Professions Enchanting * Void Shatter's casting time has been reduced to 3 seconds Tailoring * A new tailoring pattern, , is now available from Haughty Modiste in Tanaris. Raids and Dungeons * Don Carlos in heroic Old Hillsbrad Foothills drops a new hat which summons and dismisses your very own Coyote Spirit! * Towering Infernals in Anetheron fight in Hyjal no longer spawn (possibly a bug) NPCs * New Quest NPC Don Carlos and his White Stallion have been added just outside Gadgetzan Graveyard in Tanaris. The Quest name is " ". Defeat his old self in the Caverns of Time within the Old Hillbrad instance. Bring his Hat back as Proof. This is not a Chain quest. User Interface * (Partly documented) The cooldown rings in the buffs and debuffs now have a small yellow line. References 2.4.3